Closet Time
by Elle Hoffman
Summary: Rodney and John stuck in a closet with nothing to do.. Educational games for all!


Okay.. I wrote this for English class, so it's not as descriptive as it could have been..

--------------------

"Alright, Doctor. Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes. A game. It'll help us pass the time."

Doctor Rodney McKay and Major John Sheppard were stuck. Together. In a small room. Did I mention together? See, the two of them were members of a top-secret government expedition to the Pegasus galaxy, set out to explore applications travel to another galaxy could provide. But at the moment, the two men of polar opposite natures were locked in a small closet in the large city of Atlantis.

Sheppard, who was always up for something to pass the time, thought of a neat way to do so.

"I say a word, and you think of three prepositional phrases to go along with it."

"What kind of game is that?"

"The educational kind."

McKay sighed heavily. "Alright. Shall I go first, or you?"

The Major grinned. "I'll go first." He paused, thinking of a word to use. "Aha! Motif."

"Motif? What kind of word is that?"

"It's the overall theme of symbols in literature, Rodney."

Rodney frowned. "I know what the word means. I'm just saying, why use it in a game?"

"Because I say so. It'll help us pass the time!"

"Fine. Here I go: _The motif of the room had colours you would find under a bridge, in the garbage, and on the roof_."

John looked at the Canadian sideways. "What kind of response is that?"

"I'm playing the game, Major. You didn't specify how I had to play."

"Fine. Your turn."

"Alright. Queue."

"Okay. _The queue stretched around the block, through the building, and beside the statue._ Tenure."

"_My tenure is lousy._"

"Rodney! That's not how you play."

"Well, I was only speaking the truth." Receiving a glare from the other man, Rodney sighed. "Fine. _The tenure of the employee lasted around three years, around five months, and around twelve days._"

"That sucked."

"It's the best I could come up with."

"Fine. What's the next word?"

"Bourgeois."

"What?! I can't think of anything for that word!"

"Does that mean you don't know what it means?" McKay's mouth began to twitch into a smug smile.

"I know what it means, McKay."

"Then play the game."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine. _You are so bourgeois, having to go through the kitchen, around the house, and above the bridge to get to your food._"

"Ha-ha. Hilarious. What's the next word?"

"Prehensile."

"Alright. _The prehensile arrangement varied from seizing the clock around the nail, through the loop and above the building._"

"You used that word in a completely bogus context!"

"I don't care."

"You should.."

"Just play the game! Ingratiate."

"Alright. _Rodney McKay strives to ingratiate himself with women around the clock, through the night and above all else._"

"Oh, you're just a regular comedian, Major. Did you know that?" Sarcasm dripped from the physicist's tone.

"I know I am. And here's your next word: Peripatetic."

"_The early tribesmen of North American culture lived in a peripatetic lifestyle, living of the land, across the plains, and versus the wretched weather._ Narcissistic."

"Oh, now you're just putting yourself up for a fall," John mused, crossing his arms.

"Shut up! Just say something."

"Alright, I will! _A certain Canadian uses his narcissistic lifestyle to ward off women. He will forever live without a wife, beyond happiness, and minus love._ Succinct."

John received no response from his counterpart, save small sniffing noises, which soon turned into sobs.

"Rodney? Rodney, are you crying?"

"No," sniff, "I'm not crying," sniff.

"It sure sounds like it."

"Well, I'm not," sniff. "I just want to finish the game."

"Well, alright then. Think of a sentence."

Another sniff before the reply. "_To be succinct, you must be among cliff notes, past those who speak in long-winded speeches, and against those who are extremely chatty._"

"Aww, Rodney. I didn't mean to make you cry."

A terse voice responded, "I was NOT crying! I.. I.. I just had something in my nose."

"Okay, Rodney. I won't say anything."

There was a reply before the doctor replied, "Thank you."

At this moment, the door to the closet opened, and the slender figure of Doctor Elizabeth Weir towered above their sitting forms.

"Are you two alright? The power went out, but it's back on now."

The two men stood, brushed themselves off, and exited the cramped closet.

"We're fine, Elizabeth. We had a way to stave off boredom."

They grinned at each other, knowingly.


End file.
